


so give me hope in the darkness

by frecklydex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, cute boys are cute, god help, sorry its so short, what should i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklydex/pseuds/frecklydex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott helps Isaac after a nightmare. Cute stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so give me hope in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first Scisaac/teen wolf fic ever and I would love feedback! enjoy! (Title is from ghost that we knew by mumford and sons)

He was shivering, hard, when did it get so cold in here? It’s freezing, maybe Isaac left his window open? Did he? He began to panic, Oh my God, how could he leave the window open? He was so stupid, his dad was going to kill him, lock him in an even colder place and get out the belt. Isaac struggled against the tangle of sheets and comforter, ripping it off. It was everywhere, the cold, why hadn’t the comforter kept him warmer? Why was he surrounded by this freezing ice. He was in the freezer again, shivering uncontrollably. _I’m going to die_ , he thought, _Good, you’re useless, and good-for nothing, who’s dumb enough to leave the window open during the winter?!_ He can hear his dad yelling at him. He was so confused, was he cold because he left the window open, or because he was in the freezer? How had his dad done this?

He put his hands up to scratch at the door of the freezer, he could claw his way out, he was a werewolf now. He would finally show his dad he couldn’t control him anymore. But there was nothing there, he kicked and thrashed, feeling his claws come out. 

“P-please, no.” he can hear himself, and his voice is shaking and he’s gasping for breath, someone is saying something and shaking his shoulder. His dad is going to hit him. Wait. Isn’t his dad dead? 

“Isaac?” said a small, groggy voice from next to him, but the voice was drenched in sleepiness so it came out more like “‘zak?”. That didn’t sound like his dad. He tried blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, his breath still ragged and gasping.

“Isaac!” Someone was yelling at him. He blinked one last time, and he realized he was in Scott’s bedroom. He glanced at the clock, 2:00 AM it blinked in harsh red letters. There were papers everywhere, scattered across Scott’s bed and on the floor, they must’ve fallen asleep while doing homework. 

“Isaac are you ok?” Scott asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

Seconds must’ve passed by the time Isaac realized he had been staring, with wide eyes, at Scott who was now looking at him with a confused and concerned expression crossing his features. 

“You okay man?”, Scott asked again. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry Scott, I didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll just-”, Isaac moved to escape to his safe bed in the guest room that Mrs. McCall had so kindly set up for him, but Scott grabbed onto his wrist and Isaac flinched.

“Dude, no, you’ve got goosebumps and you’re shivering, what the hell? Werewolves don’t get cold.”, Scott tugged on his wrist until Isaac fell back on his bed. “You can’t sleep alone, you’ll freeze!” Scott said indignantly. Isaac was silent, _why was Scott so caring? How had he gotten so lucky?_ He realized that his mouth was hanging open, and clamped it shut. 

“Um, okay? I mean Scott, you don’t have to do-”, Scott gave a final tug and Isaac sprawled on top of him, suddenly encased in warmth and the scent of Scott. He felt his muscles relax as Scott pulled the sheet and comforter back over them.

“You’re not leaving me Isaac. I’ve got you, okay?”, Scott began to run his fingers through Isaac’s curls, tickling his scalp, he shivered again. Scott’s fingers froze.

Isaac chuckled. “It’s okay Scott.” Scott’s hand relaxed and it began to scratch again. Isaac’s entire body went slack, shifting so he could shove his face into Scott’s neck and line his body up with the side of Scott’s, not even thinking about what he was doing. This time Scott was the one who shivered, Isaac cracked a smile, enjoying his effect on Scott. He turned to look up at Scott, who was smiling softly at him, he felt his heart speed up. They stayed there, smiling at each other.

“Scott?” Isaac’s voice was breathy, barely a whisper. Scott leaned forward, pushing their foreheads together, and lining their noses up. It was an awkward position, that could not be comfortable for Scott, but he looked perfectly content and calm nuzzling their noses together.

“Isaac?”, Scott whispered.

“What are you doing?” Isaac questioned.

“I actually have no idea.” Scott whispered into Isaac’s mouth before closing the gap and pressing warm soft lips to shaking chapped ones. Isaac let his eyes flutter closed and moved his hands to feel the warmth of Scott’s chest, pressing his lips a little farther. They stayed like that for what felt like a year and half a second at the same time.  Isaac pulled back to gasp in breath. 

“Is this- was that- are we-.” Scott stammered, cheeks turning red and eyes going wide. 

Isaac put a hand over his mouth and smiled, “Yes, Scott, Yes.”

“Awesome.” Scott said with a dopey grin. After a beat he said, “So does this mean I can keep kissing you?.”

Isaac laughed and beat him to it, his cheeks stiff and aching from smiling and laughing so much. He didn’t mind.


End file.
